


Hoops

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [27]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationship, Gen, arguing at cross purproses, dancing around a dark incident in one's past, one character forcing another to jump through hoops, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Dick has jumped through several hoops but now he gets to talk to Tim.
Series: Just another Stray AU [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270859
Kudos: 13





	Hoops

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Hoops

He couldn’t believe how big a bastard Tim had chosen to be about this meeting. He glanced up at at the same hotel he’d been in less than twenty minutes ago. He’d arrived at the designated balcony to find the room Tim had told him to meet in empty except for a strange case and a disposable cell phone that had started giving instructions. He’d played along stripping out of his Nightwing suit and everything else in order to lock it and everything else in the case he was had next to him. Tim’s instructions had made it clear that there was a sensor in the case and if he opened it again then he’d vanish and never meet with him. The clothes Tim had provided were too small which he was pretty sure was on purpose and then he’d been given instructions to go get in a cab and follow directions sent by text.

Directions that had taken him right back to the same hotel after sending him in multiple directions. He paid the cab driver who looked at him like he’d lost his mind and headed inside. The phone buzzed again and he glanced down resisting the urge to try to dig out the wedgie the too tight pants were causing. He noticed several glances at him, some of them appreciative and others looking at him as if he was some kind of freak. He could tell by the looks that many of them thought he was some kind of prostitute and given this hotel was not exactly upscale he kind of blended in with the working boys and girls. Probably just like Tim intended. Still he followed the instructions heading to a different room one that would have had a perfect view of the entrance.

The door opened and Tim motioned him inside, “Can I change back into my suit now or do you intend to keep this petty shit up, Tim.” He asked letting his annoyance at this entire mess show. He was doing this to help and Tim was intentionally making it hard.

“Open that case and I’m gone and you’ll never see me again,” Tim said in a tone that was oddly pleasant given what he’d said. “Your the one that wanted this meeting, I’d have been happier to leave things where we left them last time.”

He resisted the urge to push the issue he was trying to avoid a repeat of that disaster. “Tim, I know your angry after what Bruce did and I can help with that if you’ll let me.” He knew that Tim had already been angry but after being exposed to that horror show he’d be even worse.

“Dick, I hate to tell you this but I don’t need your help, I wasn’t exposed nearly as long as you were and I already read all the files on that incident years ago,” Tim shaking his head. “Bruce kept secret files that we Robin’s were never supposed to see but you know how damn nosy I am so I found them and read them during my short stint in the role.” He wanted to deny it but Bruce had kept the tech and lied about it so notes about that incident that Bruce had assured him would never be kept weren’t that big a stretch. “I’m not even sure if Alfred knows about the secret files since they are on a closed terminal in a sealed room in the bat cave.” Tim seemed wistful, “I used to worry it was a trap to prove I wasn’t trust worthy after I found them but he never confronted me about them, so I guess he just assumed like the rest of you that I would never find them.”

He struggled to find anything to say in response to that revelation but he finally settled on a question, “So you know how I was tortured and what the machine showed me?” Tim nodded and looked away. “Have you told anyone?”

“No, I might tease you about your ill advised fling with Slade but I’d never use that to hurt you no matter how big an ass I think you’ve been,” Tim said and for a moment he almost sounded like the kid he used to be. “So you don’t have to worry about me so go back to your life and let me go back to mine.”

“I can’t do that Tim,” he said and saw Tim frown. “Look Tim, give up this Stray business and come be Spoiler here in Bludhaven with me,” he saw Tim’s eyes widen in shock. “You can stop being a criminal and go back to being a hero and we can forget all about Bruce and be partners.”

“Partners or Partners?” Tim asked with a bit of a laugh and then shook his head. “Even if I took you up on that ill advised offer it wouldn’t make me not a criminal or do you forget how many laws you break every time you go out as Nightwing.” He could argue and point out the differences but he didn’t think it would get anywhere with Tim.

“What do I have to do Tim,” he said stepping forward into Tim’s space. “I want you back in my life, come on we can figure out how it’ll work later but tell me what I have to do to get you to come with me?”

“What do I have to do to get you to come with me,” Tim said in a tone that was unreadable. “You could become a master thief just as easily as I could go back to being a Bat style vigilante?” He found himself staring at Tim in shock at that statement. “But you want me back on your terms not mine, and that’s why I can’t accept your offer Dick.” Tim looked sad, “I’d be willing to stay in touch and even help out from time to time if you were just asking me to be in your life again but this is really all about Bruce and your guilt over not realizing what he’d do to find out the truth.”

He was taken back by that statement. “That’s not true Tim, I just don’t want you to start hurting people because your angry at Bruce,” He moved even closer to Tim they were almost nose to nose and he could feel the other man’s breadth. “You don’t need to go down that road?”

“And what makes you think I can’t help people and am going to hurt them if I stay exactly as I am,” Tim said tilting his head. “The folks I steal from are the real monsters and I still solve all the same cases I’d work as Spoiler in my spare time so I’m probably doing more good than you are by taking resources out of the hands of real monsters and still picking up the slack on the cases you and Bruce miss.” There was a defiant glint in Tim’s eyes that almost reminded him of Bruce. “So you need to back off and accept that I am not ever going to be your little brother again.” It was the same tone Bruce used when he wanted to remind him who was the boss and he wondered if Tim knew that he was doing it. Tim’s eyes suddenly widened and he backed away from him. “Look I’m going now don’t come looking for me again if I want to talk to you I’ll drop you a line” He was a bit thrown by Tim’s suddenly desire to leave and started to reach for him but the glare Tim turned on him stopped him in his track. “Don’t or I swear you’ll regret it.” 

“Alright but please stay in touch,” he figured Tim could easily find out how to contact him. “And don’t make me jump through so many hoops next time.” He hoped Tim would smile or at least acknowledge it but he didn’t he just left the room leaving him feeling cold and alone.

The End


End file.
